Decorative articles, such as ornaments, are known and are particularly popular during the Christmas season for decorating for use with tabletop centerpieces, and particularly for hanging upon limbs or branches of Christmas trees. Typical ornaments include replicas of Santa Claus, stockings, candy canes, and colored metallic balls.
However, most ornaments, such as the ones previously discussed, are unsatisfactory because they are not capable of being highly personalized.
Some ornaments, however, can be personalized to a small extent. For example, some ornaments can be monogrammed, generally to include a family surname and the date of the gift giving. This, however, is insufficient for those consumers who would like to give ornaments that are even more personalized.
Some highly personalized gifts are available, such as picture frames which include a photograph of a loved one. As is known, photographs are freely removable from the frame to allow substitution of photographs, as desired. Picture frames have a drawback in that the photograph is loosely placed inside the frame and sometimes becomes crooked. Further, the transparent covering over the photograph is unattached to the photograph, which allows the covering to also become crooked during use, sometimes exposing a portion of the photograph to the environment and subjecting the photograph to accelerated quality degradation.
What is desired, therefore, is a highly personalized decorative article which has a housing such that a photograph disposed in the housing does not become undesirably dislodged, and which has a shield for protecting the photograph such that the shield does not become undesirably mis-aligned with the photograph.